No Slowing Down
by angel3y3pro
Summary: Yang is worried about Blake, but her own stubbornness is keeping the girl from seeing the truth. It's up to Yang to show her that she isn't alone, and there is plenty of love around her.


**Author's Note:** Here we are! Back at it with a Bumblebee this time! Here at Angel3y3, we believe in trying everything at least once, so you can rest assured that we will eventually post a RWBY fic with one of your favorite pairings soon. Of course, you can always drop us a PM with a request. Don't forget to show us some support by reviewing the story and giving us a favorite and a follow!

The opening of this oneshot was taken directly out of Volume 2 Chapter 6 Burning the Candle. As always, full rights to this goes to the amazing team at Rooster Teeth Productions and Mr. Monty Oum himself, may he rest in peace. No spoilers to worry about, but some smut.

 **Disclaimer:** Angel3y3 writes in the M category for a reason. If graphic sex and kinks is not your thing, I'd suggest leaving now. Strong language, detailed sex, violence, occasional gore, and overall debauchery is what we do, so please keep that in mind.

~/~

Yang stepped forward suddenly and wrapped Blake in a hug. "I'm not asking you to stop… Just, please, get some rest." She pulled away from her teammate then, her now purple eyes looking into Blake's that were shadowed in exhaustion. "Not just for you, but for the people you care about." A small smile came to Yang's face as she walked towards the stairs that led out of the classroom. "And if you feel like coming out tomorrow," she said as she turned around and winked. "I'll save you a dance." And with that, Yang turned to leave the room.

Blake was still for a moment. She was pushing people away when she never meant to. She felt horrible about it. And worse about Yang. She couldn't let her leave just yet. "Yang, wait."

Yang was already at the stop of the steps when she turned around and put her hand on her hip. "What is it?"

The Faunus walked around the desk, looking down at the floor. "I'm… I'm so sorry for all of this." she said. "And I wanted to say something else."

Yang rose an eyebrow as she walked back towards her friend and put her hand on her shoulder delicately. "Tell me, Blake," she said softly. "I'm here for you."

She was silent. More than anything, she wanted to tell her how she felt. But she could never find the words. "Yang, I…" She shook her head and looked at her teammate. "I just wanted to tell you that I…" Why couldn't she just say it? It wouldn't take much. Just three words. But it wasn't enough. Suddenly, she grabbed Yang's shoulders and pulled her over, kissing her deeply. Then just as quickly as it happened, she backed away and turned around. Her face was flushed. "Sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Yang was stunned for several seconds, her eyes wide and her fingertips brushing against her wet lips. "Blake…" The girl wouldn't look at her. She just kept her back turned to Yang. Maybe words weren't what she needed right now. She put her hand on Blake's shoulder. As soon as the girl turned around, she took her face in her hands and pressed her lips to Blake's, kissing her as delicately as if she were some fragile flower.

Blake easily let the kiss continue, pulling Yang closer. Once they parted, she managed a small smile. And she felt the courage to speak. "I love you, Yang." she said.

Yang chuckled, stroking Blake's cheek. "Obviously," she said as she nuzzled against her for a moment. "I love you too, Blake," she whispered before kissing her a little more forcefully, pushing her back until she was sitting on the desk behind her.

She didn't attempt to resist. "I want you." she said. "I need you. I know that normally we should take things slowly. But I can't. I need to make it up to you."

The blonde girl nodded. "I need you too," she whispered as she kissed the side of Blake's neck softly. "I need you so badly." As she spoke, she undid the button on Blake's sleeveless vest and pushed it open, running her fingertips down Blake's sides slowly.

The girl sighed at the soft touch. "Please, Yang. I can't wait." She grabbed Yang's vest and forced it open. "I need to have you. Now."

Yang nodded. "Since you asked so nicely…" She quickly pulled off Blake's shoes before grabbing her shorts and yanking them down with her leggings, revealing the small lacey panties the girl wore with a tiny heart embroidered on the front. She then pushed Blake's vest the rest of the way off before pulling off her shirt and smirking when she saw the matching bra. "Cute," she said as she hooked her fingers under the elastic band of her panties as she slid them down Blake's legs. When they were off, Yang dropped down to her knees and spread Blake's legs as wide as she could before leaning forward and licking her folds slowly, swirling her tongue into her entrance before flicking her clit and pulling away. "You taste so sweet, Blake."

Blake moaned. "That felt so good." she said. "Do it again. Please."

The girl smiled a little before leaning forward and taking Blake's clit into her mouth and sucking it slowly. As she did so, she inserted two fingers of her right hand into Blake's dropping pussy and started fingering her slowly. As she did so, her left hand slid up her body and under the lacey bra, groping her breast.

The Faunus moaned louder. "Yang! That feels amazing!" She grabbed the other girl's hand and made her squeeze her breast harder. "Give me more! I need more!"

Yang stood up before adding a third finger and began to pound into her quickly. While she was doing that, she reached around and unclasped her bra before taking her nipple into her mouth and sucking hard as her other hand began to pull and pinch her other nipple.

Blake nearly grabbed Yang's head to hold her in place but remembered how she was about her hair. "Don't stop!" she begged. "Make me cum! I wanna cum for you!"

"Then cum for me," Yang said with a smirk before kissing her and as she fingered her faster. "I'm not slowing down, Blake. I want you to cum. I want to taste you on my fingers."

"Don't ever slow down!" she cried. "I want to be yours!" She grabbed her face and kissed her deeply as she and hard on the blonde's hand.

Yang removed her hand from Blake's pussy and grinned before locking her fingers. "Mmm… Delicious." She held her wet fingers out to the girl. "You'll always be mine, Blakey," she teased softly. "And since you're mine, it's your job to clean me up."

Blake smiled and took Yang's hand. "Gladly, Yang." She started licking the hand, taking her time as she sucked on each finger. "I taste great on your fingers." she said. "And now I want to repay the favor." She removed what was left of her clothes before getting Yang to do the same. "I bet you're just aching for me." she teased. She was never like this. But she loved it. That and the newfound courage that caused it. "And your pussy must be lonely. Would it like to meet mine?"

Yang laughed a little, liking this new confidence in Blake. Yang crawled up on the desk and spread her legs a little. "It would love to," she said sweetly. "I need your pussy, Blake."

The Faunus got on the desk and crawled over to her. "I can't tell you how many times I've imagined seeing your body like this." she said. "And you can see mine too. Most of it." She kissed her gently before reaching up and removing the bow, letting her cat ears be seen. "I may have to hide from the rest of the world. But not from you." She dropped the bow off the desk. "I don't want to hide from the one I love." She kissed her again, then shifted so she could press her own pussy against Yang's. Immediately, they both moaned quietly. "I can already feel how wet you are. Let me make it better." Without another word, Blake started rubbing her folds against her teammate's own.

Yang let out a soft moan and grabbed Blake's hips, moving them slowly back and forth as their pussies moved against each other. "Oh, Blake… You feel so good, baby." She stroked Blake's cheek before pulling her down and kissing her deeply. As they kissed, Yang hesitantly reached up and strokes her cat ears, living how soft they felt.

In response to the stimulation on her ears, Blake started moaning more and moving faster. "Fuck!" she cursed unexpectedly. "Keep doing that! Harder!"

Yang was shocked by Blake's dirty mouth, but she loved it. She began to scratch behind her ears a little harder. "You want more?" She hiked her hips up against Blake's. "Make my pussy feel good and you'll get more. Can you do that?"

Blake nodded. "Your pussy feels so good!" She no longer cared about anything she did or said. Things that normally were embarrassing for her were suddenly things of the past. "It's so fucking amazing!" she yelled as she moved even faster and harder. "My hand can't make me feel this good! And oh shit, does it feel so good!" She cried out even louder. "Keep playing with my ears! Be rough with them!"

One of Yang's hands grabbed Blake's ear roughly and tugged it as her other groped Blake's breast. "You'll never be using your hand again, Blake!" Yang's eyes closed and she cries out into the room. "I'm going to make you so much, baby. And you're going to do the same for me." She pulled harder on her ear. "Oh fuck! Blake! Please! I need to cum!"

Without hesitation, Blake took Yang's face in her hands and kissed her desperately. As though she would die if she didn't. She slid her tongue into the girl's mouth and explored the inside of it. She didn't plan to part away from her again until they came together. She moved her hips even faster and wrapped her arms around Yang. She broke away, pressing her forehead to hers. "I'm gonna cum, Yang!"

Yang wrapped her arms around Blake and suddenly flipped them over, so she was on top. "Cum for me, Blake," she pleaded as she rubbed against her harder. "I'm cumming! Fuck! I'm cumming!" Both girls cried out loudly as they came together and Yang fell on top of Blake, breathing heavily and trembling in aftershocks of her orgasm.

Their breathing was almost perfectly in sync. "That was incredible." Blake said. "I love you, Yang Xiao Long."

The blonde rubbed behind Blake's ear softly before kissing her. "I love you too, Blake Belladonna." She pushed away from her. "Now let's get dressed and get you back to our room." She softly stroked the dark circles under her eyes. "You need to rest now." She leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "For the people you care about."


End file.
